Yugioh Group Therapy
by TheJapaneseWeirdo
Summary: ONE SHOT! Most of people have secrets right? Well so do most of the Character's from Yugioh. And what do you do to try to get less secretive? Why, you go to group therapy! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


"Hello It's me yet again! YAYNESS!" Says me.

summary: Most of people have secrets right? Well so do most of the Character's from Yu-gi-oh. And what do you do to try to get less secretive? Why, you go to group therapy!

* * *

One day, the directors of Yu-gi-oh were getting really pissed off at everyone because everyone was being so mean and secretive and getting pissed off at each other. The directors couldn't understand it! Yugi was cursing at Joey, Seto was yelling at Mokie, Tea was... well, she was actualy trying to make everyone stop being mean to each other and started crying. Anyway, the directors had enough. 

"EVERYONE STOP!" One of them yelled trough a megaphone "YOU ARE ALL GOING TO GROUP THERAPY BECAUSE YOUR ACTTING LIKE BABIES!"

So everyone walked out grumbling, about this and that.

Then when they had reached the therapy room they all had to wear these ridiculous white robes and Seto had actualy cryed when they took his trench coat away crying "NOOOOOO FLUFFLES NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anyway, they all were instructed (by a women inwhite)to face this stage and everyone would have a turn to go on the stage and tell something that they were hiding from one another.

Joey was up frist, so he walked up to the stage and took a deep beath and said "Well my secret is that I eat dog food, and I wear Serenity's wigs." Serenity had then gotten a rock and threw it at him, but it hit one of the directors instead.

Then Yugi had to go on the stage, but he was to small to actualy get on to one of the stairs so the women in white had to help him. "Frist I just wanna say that me and Atem are not in a relationship other then friends, and my secret is I still were dippers and my mom is actualy a mole and she lives in the basement of my grandpa's shop." Then he had fallen of the stage and broken his arm and was inmeditly transported to The Domino Hospital For Midgits.

Now it was Seto's turn, he cleared his throut and said "I'm alittle paranoid when it comes to the ocean because of some minor issues I've had with waves."

When it was Croquet's turn he had gone on to the stage and said proudly "I'm mr.Pegasus's mother!" And everyone had stared at him and Pegasus said "Mommy?" And Croquet had nodded and Pegasus had got on the stage and huged Croquet. "As long as I'm up here I might as well tell my secret! My secret is that I'm gay!" And everyone said "That's not a secret." Then Pegasus shruged and went off the stage with Croquet.

Then Tristan had to go on the stage. "I still sleep with my teddy bear, and I wuv him!" Then he walked of the stage.

"I WANT THE MILLENIUM PUZZLE!" Yelled Marik. "We all know." Malik said in a obveous tone of voice. "What do you know? Your only the body and brains, but I'm the ruler of you!" Said Marik insanly. "I know more then you do." Replied Malik. "Like what?" Asked Marik in wonder. "Well I can Read, Write, Speak with proper grammer, math, science, Art, and many other things, unlike yourself." Said Malik. "That's true, but I'm the duelist who will obtain the millenium puzzle, unlike yourself!" Marik cackled insanly. "You and what body?" Malik asked because Marik didn't exactly have Malik as a body to reside in. "Good point, weaker self." Said Marik.

And then Marik decided to go on the stage to tell his secert when Malik pointed out that he (Malik) had already told everyone that he (Marik) had no academic intelligence, so Marik went back into the auticance of Yu-gi-oh characters.

Then Malik went up to the stage and said "Well my secret is that I some times cut odion's hair in the middle of the night so I don't feel alone, cause I smell Odion so I'm not scared." Then you heard this baby start crying and a cricket. Everyone was just staring at him, so he got off the stage quickly and sat back down.

Then it was Gozuboro's turn, so he got on the stage and stood there and started sweating. At the moment Gozuboro was thinking this "The eyes, there everywhere! There looking at me EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" So he took a deep breath and said "I have stage fright." Then he basicly dived of the stage.

Ishizu then went on the stage and in her airy-fairy voice said "My secert is that I have always wanted to get breast implants." Then she got off quickly.

Now it was none other then pharaoh Atem himself. He went on the stage and said "My acctual hair color is brown and I dyed it red, black, and blonde when I was 14." Then he went off the stage.

Then Duke got on the stage and said "I'm terrifed of heights." Then he got off the stage quickly as if he was scared of being on the stage which he was cause it was higher then his normal height.

Then up went Tea, and she stood there and smiled and said in one breath "I have one enemy her name is Gabby and she's really mean and she doesn't want any friends at all and she bullies me and makes my feelings get hurt and I wish she would just die and get thrown by god in to the firey pits of hell." And still smiling got off the stage.

Then Rex got on the stage and said "I wanna be a dinosaur!" Then he got off the stage and everyone acted like Rex didn't say a secret at all. Well that was basicly true because he loves dinosaurs so.

Then it was Weevil's turn. "I write songs about my friends! I'm going to sing one!" Then Weevil got out this piece of paper and sang in the most screech likevoice anyone had ever heard "Bugs, Bugs,Bugs! Creepy crawly bugs! Crawling everywhere! Inyour food, in your drinks, LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I LOVE YOU BUGGGGGGSSSSSSS!"He elongated thelast wordas what seemedlike hours. Then he got off the stage, looking very proud of himself.

"Well my secret is that I secretly work at a strip club at night." SaidMai who was now the one occupyingthe stage. Then she got off the stage blushingslitly.

Now Mokuba got on the stage and said "I'm in a secretallience, that is called the sock sacrifice and what it is, is well we steal people's socks and thenwesacrifice them to the god of socks." Then Mokuba went off and everyone was all thinking "so that's why I can't find any socks."

Then Mako got on the stage. "I only eat Fish, curry, bananas, and ice cubes." And he got off and everyone was looking at him like he was the nastyest person in the world for accauly being able to eat that stuff everyday.

Then Bakura got on the stage and said "I have a huge crush on Tea." Then he got off blushing like crazy.

Ryou then got on the stage and said "I have a strange obbsestion with zebras." Then he got off the stage.

Noah was now on the stage playing with his shirt. "I havea crush on the director named Gege." Then he got off the stage and Gege came over and hit him and yelled that she thought he was really stupid.

Then Joey's sister Serenity got on the stage and said "I'm not in love with Duke or Tristan, I acctualy have fallin in love with Yugi." Then she got off. "It's just not fair!" Tristan said. "Yugi how do you get all these girls?" Asked Duke. "I dunno." Replied Yugi.

Last it was Odion and he got on the stage and said "I have always wanted to be a drag queen." Then he got off the stage.

Now everyone went back to the studio and they were all very annoyed they had to go to group therapy cause most of em found out more then they needed to know so they all ganged up on the directors and quit being on the show of Yu-gi-oh but then the directors got out the contract they had all signed which said that they had to continue with the show or become the directors personal maids/severants, so they all joined again.

THE END!

* * *

Well that's it for now! Sorry it sucked alittle. LOL! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks! - Mora


End file.
